foodbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Food Battle 2008
Food Battle 2008 is the third video of Smosh's Food Battle series Plot Introduction Anthony is about to watch Toy Story and is taunted by his father for believing it is real. As he sits down on the couch, Ian appears saying he and his pink frosted sprinkled donuts want a rematch. Anthony says that Ian won't stand a chance against his new favorite food: churros! Ian accepts the rematch, thus beginning Food Battle 2008. Challenges Sunglasses Ian: Ian is unable see through the holes of his donuts and thus is unable to see the sun. Result: X Anthony: Anthony looks directly at the sun, only to be blinded by the light. Result: X Delicious Smoothie Anthony: Anthony puts three churros in a blender with some milk. After a while, he takes it out and tries it, saying it's delicious. Result: ✓ Ian: Ian adds mayonaise to his smoothie and tries it. At first it appears that he likes it, but after getting his checkmark he spits it out. Result: ✓ Ian's Mom When Anthony suggests this, Ian tells him that "Your Mom jokes are banned in Food Battle 2008." Anthony points out that there is a picture of Ian's mom in the catalog. Ian asks if they can do something else, so Anthony picks another challenge. Anti Theft Device Anthony: Anthony places his churro on his car. A burglar appears and throws the churro away. He takes an 1099 free hours disc from Anthony's car and walks off as Anthony screams in horror. Result: X Ian: Ian places his donut on his car. The burglar appears and tries to take it off, when he suddenly falls dead. It is revealed that Ian has shot him, but he still gets a checkmark. Result: ✓ Pink-Frosted-Sprinkled-Donut Ian: Ian suddenly realizes his pink frosted sprinkled donut is a pink frosted sprinkled donut. Result: ✓ Anthony: Anthony throws his churro in the air and it comes down as a pink frosted spinkled donut. Result: ✓ Explosive Ian: Ian says that he would kill his donut's family if it doesn't work. Ian activates his pink frosted sprinkled donut to explode. He tries to find a place to put it, but is stopped as he tries to put it near Anthony's car, his pet rock and Benny Jean's damn pet flamingo. Eventually, he throws it behind him but it fails to detonate. After his X, Ian says that he will kill his donut's family. Result: X Anthony: Anthony lights his churro and waves it around. Ian warns him that it is about to explode. It explodes and Anthony loses his arm. Although freaked out, he's happy it worked. Result: ✓ A weapon that can be thrown from 30 feet away to kill sombody Ian: Ian sees a guy throw a banana peel onto the street. He throws his donut at the guy Street Fighter style while shouting "Hadouken!" but it doesn't kill him, or even hurt him. Result: X Anthony: Anthony notice's the guy pick up a video of Toy Story and say that he hates it. This makes Anthony angry, and he runs over to throw his churro at the guy but slips on the guy's banana peel. The churro hits Anthony and kills him. Ian appears to be shocked at his death, but is then revealed to be shocked over leaving trash on the ground and picks up the banana peel. Result: None given Ending The reporter runs up to Ian (as always) and informs him that he has won Food Battle 2008. Anthony, who is still alive, gets up and throws his churro at Ian; only to hit the reporter. The reporter says he thought Anthony died, but Ian says he is now. The scene cuts to Anthony's body, showing he is dead now. The reporter asks Ian what he wants to do now. Ian says he is going to have a party, and the reporter asks if he can come. Ian says "Yes", the reporter asks "really?", but Ian then shouts, "No!", then the screen cuts to black, implying that the reporter died Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Benny Jean appears in the Food Battle series, with the first being Food Battle 2007. *This is the only Food Battle that Ian doesn't have a bowl haircut. Category:Food Battles Category:Food Battle 2008 Category:Food Battles that Ian wins